<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Je ne parle pas Derek (Traducción) by MrsDenisse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368202">Je ne parle pas Derek (Traducción)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDenisse/pseuds/MrsDenisse'>MrsDenisse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crush, Derek Hale es malo con los sentimientos, Derek Hale es un lobo fallido, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Drabble, Flailing, Kinda, Language of love, Lenguaje de amor, M/M, Multilingual Derek Hale, Traducción, Translation, enamoramiento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDenisse/pseuds/MrsDenisse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Yo no hablo Derek': Derek puede hablar francés y es tan caliente que Stiles bruscamente dice exactamente cuán caliente es.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Je ne parle pas Derek (Traducción)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735706">Je ne parle pas Derek</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittinginmytincan/pseuds/sittinginmytincan">sittinginmytincan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota Autor(a): Respuesta a un prompt compartido con ThisDisconectedWinter en Tumblr. Escribí esto en como media hora y lo subí anónimamente ahí y ahora lo estoy poniendo aquí porque así es como lo hago.</p><p>Nota Traductora: Como amante del idioma francés, me enamoré perdidamente de ésta historia con la primera frase que suelta Derek. Le pedí a sittinginmytincan traducirla y aquí la tengo (al fin). Espero que ustedes también se enamoren de ella.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles está bromeando con Cora y Scott después de la escuela, esperando/ansiando tener un vistazo de Derek cuando recoja a Cora. El Camaro llega y Cora abre la puerta mientras termina la conversación con Scott. Stiles no se va con sutilezas, así que en total se agacha un poco para ver a Derek claramente. Él está al teléfono y está…</p><p>– … pas grave, – dice Derek. – Je dois finir l’appel, je conduis. –</p><p>Santa.</p><p>Mierda.</p><p>Derek puede hablar francés.</p><p>Algo estalla en el cerebro de Stiles. Porque maldición, Derek es caliente como todo el tiempo, pero la calientosidad es intensificada al punto donde está alcanzando el límite al infinito cuando el francés está involucrado. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Derek siempre ha sido caliente pero de alguna forma el francés lo hace súper caliente. Debería ser jodidamente ilegal para la calientosidad que exista éste nivel de caliente en el mundo. ¿Cómo puede un simple mortal ser tan jodidamente <em>caliente</em>?</p><p>Scott y Cora lo están mirando fijamente, Scott con una expresión que dice ‘Tío, hermano, <em>para</em>’, y Cora con una amplia sonrisa malvada. Entonces Stiles rebobina los últimos tres segundos y se da cuenta que en realidad puede haber dicho eso. Como en voz alta.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Joder.</p><p>Mira a Derek y, para su horror, ve a Derek mirándolo de vuelta, el teléfono aún en su oído y excelentes cejas levantadas en alto.</p><p>Un sonido para nada como una gacela siendo derrivada emerge de Stiles. – Um. Tengo que… ir… estar… por allá. – Y corre de vuelta a la escuela. La risa de Cora es cortada en seco por la puerta cerrándose tras él con un portazo.</p><p>Ya está. Se terminó. Él podría colgar sus sueños de salir alguna vez con alguien, acostarse con alguien, simplemente hacer cualquiera de esas cosas con Derek-lengua-romance-Hale, porque claramente el universo se ha dado por vencido con él. Es una causa perdida. Está acabado. Tiene dieciocho y está acabado.</p><p>Scott lo encuentra parado en mitad del corredor – ¿Estás bien? –.</p><p>– No, – responde Stiles – Estoy contemplando mi largo e ilustre futuro como el virgen más inepto en existencia –.</p><p>– No fue tan malo – dice Scott – Creo que Derek se sonrojó –.</p><p>– Sonrojarse por lástima no cuenta –. Stiles abre sus brazos ampliamente. – ¡No quiero sonrojos por lástima, Scotty! –.</p><p>– Cora pensó que fue hilarante –.</p><p>Claro que lo hizo. Por lo cual Stiles no está sorprendido cuando ella prácticamente lo arrastra fuera de la escuela al día siguiente, las manos alrededor de él como una viciada. Scott ni siquiera intenta ayudar, solo los sigue como si fuera normal para ellos. Honestamente, Stiles debería conseguirse amigos nuevos. Y ¿qué carajos hace ella para conseguir un agarre como ese? Stiles no puede liberarse. Por eso es que aún está allí parado cuando Derek se detiene.</p><p>– ¿Por quééé? – ruega Stiles, luchando con Cora.</p><p>– Me lo agradecerás más tarde, idiota – dice ella.</p><p>Derek se baja del carro y se pasea con su estúpidamente caliente cara y calientes hombros y jodidamente caliente media sonrisa, y Stiles desea poder desafiar la gravedad y la física porque hundirse hacia dentro de la tierra es un prospecto súper bueno justo ahora.</p><p>Derek se pone en su cara y dice, – Hey –.</p><p>Oh a la mierda todo. – Hey –. Esto es lo peor. Stiles mira a Cora. – Eres oficialmente la peor –.</p><p>– Si pudieras parar de pelear con mi hermana por un segundo, – dice Derek – Sería genial si pudiera tener tu número –.</p><p>Stiles está tan sorprendido que se olvida que está tratando de escaparse de esta situación. Mira a Cora y a Scott, luego de vuelta a Derek. Rebobina los últimos tres segundos. Sip, Derek Hale le preguntó por su número.</p><p>– ¿Es en serio? – espeta.</p><p>Derek se pasa una mano por el cabello, viéndose un poco avergonzado. – Si –.</p><p>– <em>¿Cómo?</em> –.</p><p>Derek parece tener dificultades para soltar palabras.</p><p>– Oh jodido dios estoy tan contenta de que uno de ustedes finalmente haya dicho algo – dice Cora, dejando ir sus brazos. – Sólo para tu maldita información, Stilinski, ¿Recuerdas que pasé mi examen de conducir hace seis meses? No necesito que me vengan a buscar. Éste tonto sigue haciéndolo porque se enamoró y es demasiado mierdadegallina para hacer algo al respecto –. Ella ama a Stiles un poquito. – Haz algo al respecto. Derek, yo conduzco el Camaro a casa –.</p><p>– Como el infierno que lo harás, – chasquea Derek. – Stiles, dame tu número. – Él duda, entonces agrega, – Si’l vous plaît. Maintenant, avant que ma soeur ne détruise ma voiture –.</p><p>Stiles está cerca de lanzar su teléfono hacia él.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de traducción: Amé la hilaridad de Stiles en ésta historia, tenía que traducirla para ustedes para que puedan disfrutarla en Español! Gracias a la autor(a) original por darme el pase de traducción, (hace más de 7 meses!) y perdón por demorar tanto tiempo en sentarme a traducir finalmente. Éste es el primer texto (de AO3) que traduzco, así que denle todo el amor que puedan tanto aquí como en la historia original! Saludos estelares!<br/>PD: les dejo el link https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735706</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>